Henry Tomasino
'Henry Tomasino ' was a Soldato in the Clemente and later Falcone family. He helped Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro get into Empire Bay's criminal underworld. Background Henry is a son of a Sicilian mobster, he grew up with six brothers. He was sent to America in 1931 to escape Mussolini's clampdown on the mafia. Henry's father fearing his son would either be drafted into the army or locked up, sent his son to America. In Empire Bay, Henry came under the protection of Alberto Clemente, an old family friend. Death On September 24 1951, Vito and Joe approach Lincoln Park as they were supposed to meet Henry. In the distance they see a man screaming and a group of Chinese men butchering a man with meat cleavers. Upon closer inspection it is revealed to be Henry. Mr. Wong's men had stolen the money and planned on using it to pay off a loan they had recently got. Mr. Wong had dealt heroin to Henry, Vito and Joe earlier in the game. Though, Mr. Wong hadn't double crossed Vito or Joe. Henry Tomasino was apparently a rat and was working with the Feds. Personality It seems that Henry doesn't like to talk about his personal life. Judging by the reports made by an undercover FBI agent he maintains good connections with high ranking members of the city's mafia. He also seems to be a frequent visitor of strip clubs (the Cathouse to be exact) in Empire Bay. He is in his mid-thirties in his first appearance. Henry is also a role model for Vito and Joe and also a mentor, of sorts, who helps them ascend the criminal ladder. Federal Problem Throughout the game, you work with Henry Tomasino on many jobs, and he gives you your first. But later Mr. Wong's men killed him because their people in the FBI told them that he had been working for the government all the years that you had known him. This seems odd as Frankie, who is a federal agent, doesn't mention in his files that he or anyone else in the FBI would cooperate with Henry. Still, as Frankie Potts gets into trouble and askes his superiors for help, he is told that they have someone watching his back but that they could not further disclose who this person is. Also, Leone Galente later seems to confirm to Vito that Henry was a rat. Family *Eleonore Castrogiovanni (mother) *Silvio Tomasino (father, deceased) *Bettina Canavosio (wife, deceased) *Basilio Tomasino (brother) *Fausto Tomasino (brother) *Manfredo Tomasino (brother) *Osvaldo Tomasino (brother) *Pietro Tomasino (brother) *Salvatore Tomasino (brother) Trivia *He is 6'0" and 175lbs. *According to Frankie Potts' files, he lives in the Empire Arms Hotel. *He used to be married to Bettina Canavosio, who is now deceased. *His birthday is 2 days after Don Clemente. *He has six brothers, Basilio, Fausto, Manfredo, Osvaldo, Pietro and Salvatore. *Henry died in 1951 making him 40. *Originally Henry weilds an Colt M1911A1, he changes to a Smith and Wesson Model 19 Revolver (.357 Magnum) Later on in the game. *He may be a distant relative of Franco Vinci as Vinci's mother's maiden name is Tomasino. *He bears a slight resemblance to Dean Martin, a popular entertainer of the time. This may be a reference as Martin's songs, mainly the song "Kick in the Head" were used in Mafia II's advertising campaign and in game on radio stations. Although this is probably just a coincidence. *He may resemble Jimmy "The Gent" Conway from the 1990 gangster classic "Goodfellas" as he is the oldest out of Vito and Joe who may also resemble Henry Hill and Tommy Devito. *His name may be a reference to Don Lionele Tommasino from Mario Puzo's "The Godfather". *It is implied through two trailers that Henry was one of the "wiseguys" that Joe and Vito idolised when they were children. This is possible as when Joe and Vito were 11 and 10, respectively, Henry will have been 24/25. He probrably would have already been a respected mafioso at that age. * His thirteenth contract was to kill the "Fat Man". He believes this is the reason he got shot, as the number thirteen is often associated with bad luck.Coincidentally, his death occurs in Chapter 13, the same number that's closely associated with bad luck. *Henry is one of the characters on the Mafia II game cover along with Vito, Joe and Eddie Mission Appearances *Enemy of the State *Murphy's Law *The Buzzsaw *A Friend of Ours *Sea Gift *Exit the Dragon (death) Gallery 08.jpg|Henry about to kill "The Fat Man" File:Henryvitojoe.jpg|Henry with friends Joe and Vito. File:Henry_Tommasino.png Tomasino, Henry Tomasino, Henry Category:Mafia II Category:Gameplay Category:Death